Time To Question iCarly
by seddielovesham
Summary: Questions for iCarly. Ask Questions!
1. Note

**Listen i know that some people already this, but this is going to be awesome! So i need your help. Tell what i should ask the iCarly cast and what to dare them. So review! Then i'll post them online in a few days. **

**Just for you guys: **

**Cast on my fanfic, **

**Freddie**

**Sam **

**Carly**

**Spencer **

**Ms. Benson**

**Melanie **

**and guest starring! Taylor Lautner JK! I'll see you guys soon. **

**Peace Love Seddie**


	2. Kissing and Lie Detectors

**Hope you will like this. i do not own icarly. Seddie rocks. **

Me: Hello Everybody, and thanks for tuning in to our new show 'Time To Question iCarly'. We will be asking questions to iCarly cast. Introduce yourselves!

Carly: Hi Carly Here

Spencer: I'M SPENCER!

Ms. Benson: I'm Freddie's mom, Freddie did you take your tick bath?

Freddie: MOM! You promised you wouldn't treat me like a baby anymore. I'M FREDDIE!

(Sam pushes Freddie off his chair)

Sam: I'm Sam

Freddie: Oh F*** You Sam

Sam: No F*** You

Freddie: F*** F*** F*** F*** youuuuuuuuuuuu...

Me: I'm so glad i invested in that censor

Carly: Guys stop saying F***!

Spencer: Carly don't say F***

Carly: F*** you Spencer! F*** F*** F*** F*** F*** F*** F***

Melanie: I'm Melanie

Me: Okay The First Question is from iLet it Rock, Freddie, who is the better kisser? Sam or Carly?

Freddie: Well...

Carly and Sam: Well?

Freddie: Ummm... neither

Me: You have to answer the question

Freddie: Unnnn...

Sam: Fredward just say Carly

Freddie: I don't want to say Carly!

Sam and Carly: Why not?

Freddie: ...

Carly: Are you saying i'm a bad kisser?

Freddie: ...

Sam: Hey! Earth to fudgeface

Freddie: IT WAS SAM OKAY!

Everyone except Freddie: What?

Me: Okay moving on. Here's a dare from Mystapleza, Freddie I dare you to kiss Sam and Melanie and tell us who is the better kisser

Sam: Hell no! I'm not going to let Freddie's lips go on me!

Freddie: How long?

Me: Oh about ten seconds

Freddie: Sam let me just do it.

Sam: Fine

(Kisses her for ten seconds)

Melanie: Come here Freddie

(Kiss for ten seconds)

Me: So who was it?

Freddie: Unnn...

Sam: Seriously, we're going to do that again.

Freddie: Well... i have to say...

Me: Say what! If you don't answer, i'll tazer you.

Freddie: You wouldn't

Me: Oh yes i would

Freddie: Fine it was Sam... she's good at kissing.

Sam: What?

Freddie: Well seeing as Melanie is complete opposite of you...

Melanie: I'm a bad kisser? 

Freddie: Kinda

Melanie: Oh i see

Sam: Sorry, can't help if i have awesome kissing ablities

Carly: Sam the only person you've ever kissed was Fr-

Sam: Shut it Shay

Carly: Okay...

Ms. Benson: No i want to know!

Me: Oh speaking of Ms. Benson here's another question from Mystapleza, Ms. Benson, could you ever see Freddie dating Samantha Puckett?

Ms. Benson: No.. She's an Juvenile delinquent, and she's been to jail more times then murders in city of Seattle. Plus, she always picks on my Freddie Bear, and i don't like that. I mean you can't make a relationship off of that.

Sam: Freddie Bear?

Freddie: Shut it Sam

Sam: Make me

Me: Here's another dare for Sam and Freddie from iLet it Rock, I dare Sam and Freddie to make out for an hour and tell each other that they love each other.

At the end, they must say if the kiss was good or not and they must tell the truth because they will be set up to a lie detector.

Freddie: Lie detector? What lie detector?

Me: Oh the ones that my assistant Justin is straping on to you right now

Sam: Hey get off of me!

Me: Shut it Sam

Ms. Benson: No your not going to make him kiss that hoodlum!

Freddie: Mom!

Me: How about you Ms. Benson step out for a minute

Ms. Benson: No! You can't make me

Me: Moose will you please take Ms. Benson out for some air

(A guy large about '6"7 walks out. He carries Ms. Benson bridal style out of the buliding)

Ms. Benson: No you can't do this! I HAVE RIGHTS!

Me: Okay now that's taken care off. Sam and Freddie, Ready Set makeout!

(Start making out)

1 hour later

Carly: How long do we have to keep watching this?

Me: In three... two... one

( They pull apart)

Me: So how was it?

Freddie and Sam: Ummm...

Me: Also remember that these lie detectors can shock you, so i suggest you tell the truth.

Sam: What?

Freddie: The person never asked for lie detectors that shock

Me: Doesn't mean i can't use them. Oh wait your supose to tell each 'i love you' after the kiss.

Freddie: Sam, i love you

Sam: ...

Me: Sam, you should say i love you too

Sam: Well why should i? I don't love him!

( The lie detector shocks her)

Me: That's not what the lie detector says

Sam: Fine Fredlumps... i love you

Carly: Awwww

Sam: Better watch it Shay

Me: So how was the kiss?

Freddie: I hated it

( The lie detector shocks him)

Me: Really?

Freddie: Fine... i sorta liked it... a little

( The lie detector shocks him again)

Freddie: FINE A LOT!

Sam: Yeah i hated it

( The lie detector shocks her)

Sam: I liked it too

Me: Well then... looks like we're outta time. Join us next time when we answer more of your questions, so remember to submit them to us... See you later!

**Peace Love Seddie **


	3. Cameras and Seddie FTW!

**Hope you will like this. i do not own icarly. Seddie rocks. **

Me: Hello everybody and welcome. Before we start, since Sam and Freddie are already strapped to lie detectors, i decided to strap everybody to lie detectors.

Everybody except me and Seddie: WHAT?

Me: Justin

Justin: On it!

(straps everybody to lie detectors)

Me: Okay now that's settled, let's answer some questions. Here two questions from iLet it Rock, Spencer, what inspired you to make art?

Spencer: Well, when i was little i loved to build things. Then one day, my dad said that i wasn't cut out for art, so he sent me to law school. Then i realized why be a stupid lawyer when i can do something i love.

Me: Okay and also Freddie, did you know that Sam walked in on you and Carly dancing? P.S Sam was hurt.

Freddie: Sam you were hurt?

Carly: You walked in on us dancing? Why didn't you say something?

Sam: First of all, i wasn't hurt, and secondly, i don't care if Carly danced with the dork.

(Lie detector shocks her)

Freddie: Oh really now.

Me: Okay moving on question from Mystapleza Question for Spencer: Spencer, have you ever hidden Cameras in the bottle bot?

Spencer: Actually yes. You see when Carly was dating Griffen, i installed them just incase.

Carly: Spencer!

Spencer: Sorry

Me: Okay now a question from Seddielover101202, Carly do you still like Griffen?

Carly: Well a little... I'm still ticked off over the Pee Wee Baby thing.

Me: Okay now a question and a dare from Mystapleza, Melanie, would you ever allow Sam to date Freddie even though you like him?

Melanie: Well seeing as i don't like Freddie anymore, if Sam was going out with him... I'd be happy for her.

Studio Audience: Awwww!

Me: Also, Carly I dare you to steal the tapes from the Cameras that Spencer hid in the bottle bot and play them for all to see

Carly: My pleasure! But, can you get this lie detector off of me!

Me: Sure Justin!

(Justin unstraps her)

Carly: Thank you!

(Walks off Studio)

Me: Also, there's a dare from seddiecreddie12, I dare Spencer to make a sculpture of Sam and Freddie Kissing.

Spencer: On it!

(Justin unstraps him as well)

(Runs off)

Me: Spencer! Wrong way!

(Runs other direction)

Me: Now here's a dare from iLet it Rock, Freddie, you and Sam must be married for five chapters.

Freddie: What do you mean 'we must be married' I'm too young.

Sam: No Fredbag, it means we have to act like we're married for five chapters.

Freddie: Oh

Me: Question from Seddielover101202, Sam why are always rough?

Sam: Cause that's the way mama was born.

: What does she mean by mama?

Freddie: Nothing mom. It's just her stupid nickname.

Me: Here's a question for Ms. Benson, Where's Mr. Benson?

Ms. Benson: It's too hard to talk about...

Me: I understand. Here's a two question from SimonandJeanetteAreBest,

Freddie, Did you like glass-kissing Nora?

Sam, Were you jealous that Nora wanted to make out with Freddie?

Freddie: No that was way too weird...

Sam: I wasn't jealous, i was the one who made him kiss her.

Freddie: I can't believe you did that!

Sam: What i was hungry!

Freddie: You and your weird... food love

Me: Okay well let's go now live to Spencer building the kissing scul-

Carly: I got the tapes!

Me: Great we'll view them afterwards.

(Carly sits down, hands the tapes to Justin. Justin straps on the lie detector on her)

Me: Now let's go to Spencer!

(Take remote, press on, and screen pops up)

Me: Hey Spencer!

Spencer: Hi!

Me: So how's the sculpture going?

Spencer: Really good, I'm almost done with their shoes

Me: Their shoes?

Spencer: Well you see, I'm making them form top to bottom so...

Everyone except Spencer: Oh...

Me: Okay Spencer we'll check on you in a little- Wait!

Everyone: What?

Me: There's one more we need to ask for everyone here!

Everyone: Everyone?

Me: Yup you guys. So iLet it Rock asked, Seddie or Creddie?

Spencer: Ummm... what's a Creddie and Seddie?

Me: Seddie is the pairing of Sam and Freddie, and Creddie is Carly and Freddie.

Everybody: Oh...

Me: So, let's start with Spencer!

Spencer: Well, i would have to say... Seddie!

Carly: Spencer!

Spencer: Well you see Carly and Freddie are just not fun together, but Sam and Freddie are so... Seddie!

Me: Alright... Ms. Benson.

Ms. Benson: I would say Creddie, because Carly is a nice girl unlike_ her_!

Sam: Oh suck a-

Carly: Sam!

Sam: What i was gonna say smoothie.

Me: Okay then... Melanie.

Melanie: I would say Seddie. I can see some definite possibly of Sam and Freddie getting together.

Me: Ummm... Carly

Carly: Seeing as Freddie is just like a brother to me, i would have to say Seddie. Even though they constantly fight, i think there's something between them.

Me: Okay So... Freddie.

Freddie: Creddie

Sam: You would say that Freddison.

Freddie: What jealous?

Sam: Hell no!

(Lie detector shocks her)

Freddie: Somebody's jealous!

Sam: Shut it!

Me: Sam?

Sam: Oh ummm... neither

(shocks)

Sam: Creddie!

(shocks)

Sam: Fine Seddie!

Me: Okay everybody thanks for watching. Next show will be a lot more better! We'll show the tapes, and also we'll see if Spencer finishes the sculpture! Also we got a guest star! So See you next time on!

Studio Audience: (Yell) 'Time To Question iCarly'

Me: (Waves) Bye!

**Peace Love Seddie! **


	4. Singing and Dating

**Hope you will like this. i do not own icarly. Seddie rocks.**

Me: Hello and welcome to the third installment of 'Time To Question iCarly'. So now let's get to our new guest stars. You see we were only suppose to have one, but someone gave a suggestion for another. So... Let's bring out Gibby and Griffen!

Gibby: (Walks Out) How you doing people!

Studio Audience: (Cheers loudly)

Griffen: (Walks out) Sup

Studio Audience: (Boo loudly)

Me: Okay guys! Thanks for being here.

Sam: What are they doing here?

Me: Well they've got dared with you guys.

Freddie: What dares?

Me: SimonandJeanetteAreBest dare is, I dare Sam and Freddie and Carly and Gibby to go on a double date.

Cibby and Seddie: What?

Sam: I'm not going out with the nub

(shocks)

Sam: Fine

Me: Yeah you'll do that dare later.

Cibby and Seddie: Fine

Me: Okay and then other dare is from iLet it Rock, I dare Carly to make out with Griffin and tell if she liked the kiss or not.

Carly: What? NO!

Me: Carly, you must do it.

Carly: Fine

(makes out with Griffen)

Me: Okay while they're doing that, let's answer some more questions from iLet it Rock,

Questions for Sam and Freddie,

When Carly found out that both of you had your first kiss together, and asked if you liked it, the question wasn't answered. Did you like the first kiss you shared together?

Seddie: Ummm...

Freddie: Yes

Sam: What?

Freddie: What it was good!

Me: Okay... Sam?

Sam: Yes

Freddie: What?

Sam: What? I can't take getting shocked anymore, it's hurts a lot!

Gibby: Ummm... are you going to tell Carly and Griffen to stop making out?

Me: Why? Jealous?

Gibby: No!

Me: Fine... Griffen and Carly stop!

(Pull away)

Me: Okay Carly so... did you like it?

Carly: A little

(shocks)

Carly: A lot!

Me: Alright Griffen you can go now

Griffen: Cool

(Griffen exits)

Me: Alright so here's more Sam and Freddie questions from iLet it Rock, Sam and Freddie, can you see each other as a couple?

Freddie: Well... i have no idea

Sam: Me neither...

Me: Hmmm...

Everyone: What?

Me: They didn't get shocked

Everyone: So?

Me: So... they were telling the truth.

Seddie: Okay

Me: Anyway,

Sam - How hot is Freddie from a scale of 1 - 10?

Freddie - How hot is Sam from a scale of 1 - 10?

Freddie?

Freddie: Ten

( Everybody looks at him confused)

Freddie: What? I'm not the only one that doesn't want to get shocked!

Me: Okay Sam?

Sam: Zero

(shocks)

Sam: One

(shocks)

Sam: Five

(shocks)

Sam: Ten!

Me: Alright here's a question to Freddie from DaydreamKid. Freddie, HOW DARE YOU PICK CREDDIE?

Freddie: Well you see Carly's hot

Sam: Oh, but I'm not!

Freddie: No you are!

Sam: So what! I'm not as hot as Carly?

Freddie: Well... a little help here

Me: No can do

Freddie: Please?

Me: Alright, let's go live to Spencer making his sculpture.

( I turn on screen. We see Spencer making the sculpture while singing)

Spencer: Hey girl don't you know

I'm the one!

Hey girl don't you know that i love rock!

Hey!

Me: Spencer!

(Turns around)

Spencer: Ahhhhh! Hey!

Me: Hey

Spencer: You didn't hear that... did you?

Everybody: Yes!

Spencer: Oh...

Me: So i see your almost done

Spencer: Yeah! I'm at the torso right now!

Me: Cool... we'll check up on you in a bit!

Spencer: Bye!

(He turns back around and sings the rest of the song)

Hey!

Do you even know my name?

Do ya?  
Do ya?

TELL ME!  
Cause i want you to fuc-

(Turn off screen)

Me: Okay then...

Carly Wait! Aren't you going to show the tapes?

Me: No

Carly: Why not?

Me: Well you see, Justin is editing them right now

Carly: Editing? What for?

Me: Well you see... we need to cut out all the unless stuff.

Carly: Oh...

Me: So let's answer more questions before you have to go on you date! Here's two from SimonandJeanetteAreBest.

Carly, Would you rather date Griffin, Gibby, or Freddie?

Sam, Would you rather date Griffin, Gibby, or Freddie?

Carly: Griffen he's so hot, and he has a hot-

Me: Sam?

Sam: Freddie

Freddie: What?

Sam: Well you see since Carly likes Griffen, i can't like him, girl code you know. Second, Gibby is ew! That only leaves Fredweird over here!

Me: Alright so... go on your date.

Freddie: How are we going to get there?

Me: I rented you a limo

Sam ;Are there ribs in the limo?

Me: Yes

Sam: Awesome!

Carly; Can you get me off the lie detector!

Me: Justin!

(Producer walks up)

Producer: He's editing right now

Me: Oh... right. DANNY!

Danny: Oh my way.

(unstraps them)

Me: Bye guys!

Cibby and Seddie: Bye!

Me: Okay then that's all the time we have here! Tune in next time as we show the tapes, and see Seddie and Cibby go on a date. Also, see if Spencer will ever finish the sculpture. Also, see if Freddie and Sam will kiss again on or after the date. P.S submit a dare for Ms. Benson that will drive her nuts! See Ya!

**Okay so I'm almost done with the next chapter of iHate Birthdays! It took a while to come up with something so, i finally did! So, stay tuned for that! I really got to stop talking like a tv host! Bye! **

**Peace Love Seddie **


	5. Dates and Tapes

**Hope you will like this. i do not own icarly. Seddie rocks.**

Me: Hello and welcome to 'Time To Question iCarly'. Now last time, i asked all of you to give Ms. Benson dares that'll drive her nuts! But for now, i have heard the Sam and Freddie, and Carly and Gibby have just arrived inside the restaurant, so let's see that!

P.S i have cameras plastered everywhere inside the restaurant.

(Turns on screen, to the date)

In The Restaurant:

Gibby: (Pulls Carly chair) My lady.

Carly: (Sits down) Thanks (Blushes)

Sam: Man i can't believe we have to do this stupid dare.

Carly: Come on Sam, you might actually enjoy it.

Sam: Enjoy going on a dare with Freddie. No thanks I'd rather eat whale blubber.

Gibby: Actually Whale Blubber is really good.

(Seddie and Carly look at him confused)

Gibby: What it is!

(Waiter walks up)

Waiter: (Talks in french accent) Sir, please lower your voice level. What can i get you?

Sam: I'll have the 'All You Can Eat Meat' special and a glass of coke, and it better be fizzy! Also does the meat buffet include Fried Chicken!

Waiter: Why do you want Fried Chicken?

Sam: Cause I'm in the mood for some Fried Chicken!

Waiter: Sure, and you weird shirtless man?

Gibby: Don't judge me! I'll have the Fries and the Onion rings with a side of Barbecue chicken, and a glass of coke as well, and it better be cold like your heart!

Waiter: Sure and you brown haired geek.

(Sam giggles)

Freddie: You know for someone as sophisticated as you, your working at a diner.

Waiter: What! I'd never went to college.

Freddie: I'll have the Bacon platter, and the Hamburger, with a side of your world famous Potato Salad, and a glass of water.

Carly: Ummm... can you take my order?

Waiter: Sure... i have all night.

Carly: I'll have the salad, with dressing on the side.

Waiter: Figures...

Gibby: (stands up on table) Don't be rude to her!

Waiter: Why not? She is a rabbit after all!

Gibby: That's it. (Jumps on Waiter)

Waiter: Can someone call the cops!

Sam: Let's go!

Carly: Gibby let's go!

Gibby: Okay beautiful! (Runs out with the rest)

(I turn off screen)

Me: Well then they should be here soon.

Ms. Benson: My baby boy!

Me: Don't worry he'll be fine, but i just heard that Justin is only ten minutes away from finishing editing the types.

Ms. Benson: Who cares about the f***ing types! WHERE'S MY BABY BOY!

5 minutes later.

(Cibby and Seddie enter)

Me: Well look they're back!

(They sit down)

Me: Okay, since all of you guys are here. Now let's do some dares. So last week, i asked many of the viewing audience to submit dares to Ms. Benson. I couldn't pick all of them, so please understand. I only pick these awesome ones! Here's three from iLet it Rock.

Mrs. Benson, for 5 chapters, you must let Freddie do whatever he wants and don't be so over protective about what he does.

Also, you must wear a chicken suit and go bungee jumping from Bushwell Plaza and scream "I'm a psycho!"

You also must tell Freddie that if he ever dates Sam, you approve of them dating.

Here's one from seddiecreddie12.

I dare Mrs. Benson to hug Sam and tell nice things about Sam

Also, one from agirlcrazy4cheese. Mrs Benson, I dare you to try and convince Freddie to go out with Sam a whole chapter.

Ms. Benson: What?

Me: Now Now Ms. Benson.

Here's another dare from Mystapleza.

Ms. Benson, I dare you to allow Sam and Freddie to get matching Seddie portrait tattoos (BTW not temp ink like Sam put on Freddie)

BTW have the tattoos done by Kat Von D

Alright so Ms. Benson you must do the two dares!

Ms. Benson: What dares?

Me: To hug Sam and tell nice things about her, and to tell Freddie that you would approve if he would date Sam.

Ms. Benson: Fine. Fredward, i approve if you ever go out with Samantha Puckett.

(Danny walks up, unstraps Ms. Benson)

Ms. Benson: (hugs Sam) Your awesome, and cool, and nice, and your the perfect match for my Freddie bear! Can i stop now?

Me: Sure

(Pulls away)

Sam: Ewww! I got old people germs on me!

Me: Also Ms. Benson must get dressed up in a chicken costume and bungee jump off of the Bushwell Plaza. Ms. Benson, we have a limo waiting for you outside.

Ms. Benson: Okay!

(Runs out)

Me: Alright since Sam and Freddie have to get tattoos, give it up for Kat Von D!

(She walks out)

Kat Von D: Okay were are they?

Me: (Point to Sam and Freddie)

Kat Von D: Cool

Me: You'll get to see this! Right after our commercial break!

- During Commercial Break-

Carly: This show has commercial breaks?

Me: Only when i need to tell you something that i don't want the viewers to hear!

You see we've got another dare that Sam and Freddie must do after they get their tattoos, they must kiss each other.

Seddie: What?

Me: Yeah it's from Sam and Freddie to make out, and she secretly comes into the room without knowing. Then Sam and Freddie have to say "I hope Mrs. B/Mom (whoever talks) doesn't find out..."

Freddie: Can i say those lines?

Sam: Your such a dork!

Me: Sure Freddie, you can say the line.

Sam: So where are we getting out tattoos?

Me: Away from the cameras, far away!

Seddie and Kat Von D: Okay

Me: Alright and after that you have to make-out next to the studio entrance. So then Ms. B will see you!

Seddie: Okay

Me: Go!

(Seddie and Kat Von D walk out)

Danny: Commercial ending in three... two... one!

Me: Welcome back! So Sam and Freddie went to get those tattoos. Also, it has confirmed that Ms. Benson still hasn't made it to the Bushwell Plaza. So let's show the tape. We found out that you already know all the Seddie moments, but there is an un-seen Seddie moment! This was taken right after the break up scene between Carly and Freddie. So, let's check it out!

(Turns on screen)

Freddie: (Get off elevator)

Sam: (On couch) Hey Freddork.

Freddie: (Moves with crutches to couch) I'm not in the mood Sam.

Sam: Oh did Carly realize how much of a dork you are.

Freddie: Well if you must know, i broke up with Carly.

Sam: (Gets up from couch) What?

Freddie: I realized that's she's bacon to me. (Moves closer to Sam)

Sam: Wait! You listened to my advice?

Freddie: Yeah i guess i did

Sam: (Moves closer to Freddie) Freddie about the whole bacon thing-

(Sits down on couch)

Freddie: (Sits down next to her) Yes

Sam: Freddie the reason i told you that was to not go to go out with Carly.

Freddie: Why didn't you want me to go out with Carly?

Sam: Freddie, I lo-

Carly: (Walks downstairs) Hey Sam! Oh hi Freddie! I thought you left.

Freddie: (Gets up from couch) I was, but Sam was going to tell me something.

Sam: (Gets up from couch) It was nothing! I can tell you some other time.

Me: (Turns off screen) Well looks like Carly ruined a perfect moment.

Carly: Hey! How was i suppose to know that! I thought Freddie went home!

Me: True, now i just found out that Ms. Benson has arrived and has the chicken suit on, and is prepared to jump. Now iLet it Rock said that i had to flim it, nd put it up on the iCarly website. So, i got camera plastered all ovr the front of the building. So let's watch.

(Turns on screen)

Ms Benson: (Jumps) "I'm a psycho!""I'm a psycho!""I'm a psycho!""I'm a psycho!"

Lewbert: (Walks out) Hey! What do you think your doing?

Ms. Benson: "I'm a psycho!""I'm a psycho!""I'm a psycho!"

(Turns off screen)

Me: Nice. Now i also heard that Sam and Freddie are done with their tattoos, and now their going to the studio entrance. So, our producer just told me that Spencer has finished the sculpture and he'll bring it out. So please give a round of applause fro Spencer!

Spencer: (Walks out, bringing in sculpture covered by a blue tarp)

Me: Okay Spencer show us what you've done.

Spencer: (Pulls back tarp) Well like you said I've made a sculpture of them kissing, but what you don't know is that it's all made of guitar picks. Also!

(Goes up plugs it in)

Can you turn off the lights please?

Me: Guys turn them off!

(Lights go off. Sculpture glows in the dark)

Everyone: Whoa!

Me: Turn the lights back on!

(Turns them back)

Okay so since that's all in order, since Ms. Benson is not back yet, then i suggest we answer some un-answered questions. Here's one from Boris Yeltsin. Question for everybody, who's afraid of clowns?

Spencer: I am!

Gibby: I was until my mom made me go see a therapist about it.

Me: Okay then, Ms. Benson is on her way! She just got out of the car! So, now let's go to the cameras that i posted there live!

- Studio Entrance-

Seddie: (making out)

(Ms. Benson walks in)

(Seddie pull apart)

Freddie: I hope my mom doesn't find out.

Sam: She better not.

(Start making out again)

Ms. Benson: (Screams and then exits)

Me: Well that's all the time we have right now.

(Gets closer to the camera, whispers)

Hey all you guys. Send me a question that Carly can't say the truth to, so then she can get shocked. Also, send her an outrageous dare, but only one Carly dare per person. I don't want a million of them like the Ms. Benson dares.

(Goes Back to normal voice)

Bye!

**Peace Love Seddie **


	6. Carly and Seddie

**Hope you will like this. i do not own icarly. Seddie rocks.**

Me: Hello and welcome to 'Time To Question iCarly'. Now last time, i asked all of you to give Carly dares and questions that she can't possibly answer. We will give her those dares, and all ask those questions, and some other questions too! Now, Ms. Benson is not here with us, so Gibby is staying! For at least four chapters! had a panic attack after Sam and Freddie kissed, so i sent her to a mental hospital! Okay, moving on!

Here's a question for Carly from Mystapleza. Carly, what was your first impression of Lewbert?

Carly: He's gross. He's ugly, and i bet he'll never get a date. No wonder his mother hates him. She's sorry she had to give birth to him!

Me: Well that's harsh.

Also here's another from Mystapleza to Gibby. So on the date we noticed you were rather protective of Carly any reason for being so protective?

Gibby: Well she's my friend, and she shouldn't be harassed like that.

Me: You sure that's the re-

Gibby: YES THAT'S THE REASON!

Me: Okay then. Here's some questions from iLet it Rock. Carly, Would you rather go on a romantic date with Griffin or have a fun and great time with Gibby?

Carly: It depends on what you mean by have a 'fun and great time' with Gibby.

Me: (looks wide eyed) Okay...

Sam, who's a better kisser? Freddie or Pete?

Sam: Seeing as i never kissed Pete, Freddie.

Me: Freddie, Were you jealous when Sam used to date Pete?

Freddie: Hell no! She can date who she wants to date!

(shocks)

Freddie: Okay... i was... a little.

Me: Moving On... Freddie, what's the best moment you had with Sam that you will remember forever?

Freddie: Ummm... this one time with Sam at the fire escape.

Me: (smirks) Oh, and why is that?

Freddie: Ummm... personal...er...reasons

Me: You don't have to lie, everybody knows you guys kissed!

Seddie: WHAT?

Gibby: You guys kissed!

Carly: (whispers) Gibby i told you like months ago.

Melanie: So that's why Freddie, said we would never do that again after i kissed him!

Freddie: What? I thought you were Sam!

Me: Okay... we're going to the next one!

Sam, what do you love the most about Freddie? and,

Freddie, what do you love the most about Sam?

Sam: I love Freddie's dorky ways.

Me: Oh, and why may i ask?

Sam: Well no matter how dorky Freddie is, that's what makes him cute.

Everybody and Studio Audience: Awwww!

Sam: OH SHUT UP!

Me: Alright Freddie...

Freddie: Sam's smile, it's always makes me smile.

Me: Okay then, here's also a dare from Carly. Carly, you must throw an explosive pie at Lewbert and prank call him. You will do this next time on the show!

Carly: Okay...

Me: So... let's answer some questions for Carly! It's from SimonandJeanetteAreBest.

Carly, Why do you love bad boys so much? A secret past, maybe?

Carly: Actually no, i just think that bad boys are hot! And they also have such great-

Me: We also have a dare! I dare Carly to get on a motorcycle and drive up a ramp over a shark tank to the other side, and do a wheelie in victory.

Carly: Now?

Me: Now! JUSTIN!

(Walks out, unstraps Carly, she runs out)

ME: Welcome back Justin

Justin: Thanks

Me: Okay! Here's let's answers some more questions from SimonandJeanetteAreBest.

Spencer, How did you happen to meet the infamous Socko?

Spencer: Well, i went to the junkyard, because i was making this... sculpture, so i went there and some how, we ended up meeting.

Me: Alright here's one for Sam and Freddie. Do you guys know there are Seddie fans all over the planet?

Seddie: They are?

Sam: Dude, we gotta stop doing that!

Me: Alright that's about it for now. Well, ask Carly and many more of the cast questions! So will Carly accomplish the two dares, or will we have a law suit on our hands? So will there be crying? Will Seddie moments occur? Will they kiss? Will we find out the real reason why Gibby was so protective of Carly at that date. Find out soon on...

Studio Audience: 'Time To Question iCarly'!

Me: So ask those questions, and give out those dares!

Spencer: Wait, what do you mean by lawsuit?

Me: Oh nothing (mumbles) Carly just might die is all

Spencer: What was that?

Me: Nothing!

**Peace Love Seddie **


	7. Pranking and Slow Dancing

**Hope you will like this. i do not own icarly. Seddie rocks.**

**For all you people out here, Justin is not Justin Bieber! The reason i named him Justin is because my friend was over the day i was writing the story and i asked her what i should name my assistant, and she said i should name it after her ex named Justin, because when they were going out he was always a wimp, and did everything she told him to do. -Peace Love Seddie.**

Me: Hello and welcome to 'Time To Question iCarly'. Now last time, i asked all of you to give Carly dares, and she will do them later, and we'll check up on her later! Now let's ask some questions.

Here's a question from Boris Yeltsin. Spencer, what's the craziest sculpture you've worked on?

Spencer: I would have to say this one i made of cotton candy last week was awesome, but Sam ate it before i could take a picture of it.

Me: Okay, and also Here's a dare from SimonandJeanetteAreBest for Spencer.

I dare Spencer to create a sculpture of Gibby dancing made of fried chicken legs.

Spencer: On it!

(Runs out)

Me: Also...

I dare everyone to read a Seddie fic and tell us how they felt about it.

I dare everyone to watch a Seddie fanvideo, preferably one of ColoursoftheDawn's, and say what they thought about it.

Everyone but me: WHAT?

(Ten minutes after reading a Seddie fic. One of mine i guess. Whichever one you think they should read from me)

Sam: What the f**k is this chiz!

Me: Now Sam, watch your language. Now video time!

(Turns on screen. The Seddie video for the song breakeven by ColoursoftheDawn)

Seddie: WHAT?

Gibby: Awwwww!

(Sam looks at Gibby angrily)

(Gibby runs out of building)

Me: Can someone get Gibby back here, and make sure to tie him up to a lie detector once you get him back! Okay then, Here's some more questions. Here's one from Daydreamkid. Sam and Melanie, Has there ever been a time when you two got along? If so, when was it?

Melanie: We did once, but we were six, and Sam was bribed by ham to be nice to me.

Sam: (mutters) It wasn't even good ham.

Me: Alright here's a question Mystapleza.

So Sam how do you like that Seddie tattoo from Kat Von D?

Sam: NO!

(shocks)

Sam: (sighs) Yes

Me: Okay we've just confirmed that Carly is ready to prank call Lewbert! She will do this on a payphone across the street form the Bushwell Plaza! I HAVE A CAMERA POSTED THERE!

(turns on screen)

Lewbert: Hello!

Carly: (weird accent) Hi this is your weird aunt Bertha. i was wondering, do you have any lotion?

Lewbert: What?

Carly: You have any lotion?

Lewbert: FOR WHAT!

Carly: Stuff... secret parts.

Lewbert: What parts?

Carly: You pervert! I'm going to get someone to kill you!

Lewbert: AHHH!

Carly: (Hangs up phone, takes pie, and goes inside)

Me: Switching to lobby security camera! (Switches cameras with remote)

- In Lobby-

Carly: (Walks in, in a hoodie, and a fake mustache)

Lewbert: What do you want?

Carly (deep voice) You Lewbert?

Lewbert: Yeah... so?

(Throws pie, and runs out. Pie explodes on Lewbert's face)

Me: (Turns off screen) Okay now for all you people out there we also got a dare from iLet it Rock.

Sam and Freddie must go to the fire escape where they shared their first kiss together and must dance to the song Running Away at the fire escape.

Me: Nice

Freddie: What kind of dance?

Me: Seeing as it's a slow type song. Then a slow dance.

Seddie: What?

Me: Sorry, but you don't have to do that until next time. So next time you'll see Carly do the jump, and you'll see the Seddie slow dance, and also maybe Spencer finishing his sculpture. So, ask us questions, and also give those dares! We'll see us next time on...

Studio Audience: 'Time To Question iCarly!'

Me: See you soon.

**Peace Love Seddie **


	8. Follow The Script!

**Hope you will like this. i do not own icarly. Seddie rocks. ****Sorry that I haven't updated this in a while! I had writer's block, but I'm back! ENJOY! **

Spencer: Hello! Welcome! The host has gone to take a nap-

Justin: (whispers to Spencer) Don't say that!

Spencer: Oh! Never mind.

Spencer: Anyway, I'm filling in, even though I should be making my sculpture!

Justin: YOU WILL AFTER SHE WAKES UP!

Spencer: Okay! So then Carly is going to that jump. Which I find stupid-

Justin: Just stick to the script!

Spencer: I don't want to!

Justin: If I lose my job, it's all your fault.

(Walks out of studio angrily)

Spencer: Anyway, Carly is going to do that and we're going to see it live! RIGHT NOW!

Danny: (Throws remote that is designed to activate the screen)

Spencer: (Tries to catch it, but it falls and breaks instead) Whoops! Look's like we can't see that jump.

Danny: (Walks up, gives replacement remote)

Gibby: I don't know why I couldn't be host!

Spencer and Danny: GIBBY!

Gibby: (Shuts up)

Danny: (Growls) Follow the script.

Spencer: (Grumbles) Fine.

(Turns on screen. Carly appears)

Spencer: Hi Carly!

Carly: Hey Spencer! Where's seddielovesham?

Spencer: Taking a-

Danny: (Fake coughs)

Spencer: Saving puppies from dieing of... some disease.

Carly: (confused) Okay... Well I'm ready.

(Goes on motorcycle, and goes down ramp, jumps over almost, but bike hits side of the tank falling frontwards to the cement)

Spencer: Ouch! (Looks over at Danny) That must really ummm...

Danny: (Whispers line) Hurt!

Spencer: Dirt!

(Seddie and Gibby and Melanie look over confused)

Danny: Hurt! HURT! Don't you know how to listen?

Spencer: Sorry dude!

Danny: (mutters off stage) She'd better wake up from her nap soon.

Gibby: CARLY!

Freddie: Carly! You'll never get to be with me now!

Sam: Shut it nubface!

Freddie: (smirks) Your just jealous!

Sam: Well of course! WHY DO YOU THINK I LOVE YOU!

Studio Audience: (Gasps)

Spencer: Okay... how about we answer some questions, and move Sam's chair far away from Freddie. Danny!

Danny: (Whispers to Spencer low) This wasn't in the script.

Spencer: Who cares? This is gold.

Danny: (Nods, and switches Sam's seat with Gibby's)

Spencer: Okay, here's some from iLet it Rock.

Spencer, will you ever go in the sock business with Socko?

Spencer: Well. I really love art, so if I contributed to the designing then yes.

Sam: What?

Spencer: What?

Freddie: Since when did you know the word contributed?

Spencer: Since the scr-

Danny: (Fake coughs)

Spencer: Since Forever! Because I'm not the idiot you think of I am.

Seddie: (Laugh)

Sam: (Sarcasm) Sure you aren't.

Spencer: Anyway,

Freddie, if Sam was in danger, would you put your life at risk to save Sam?

Freddie: Well yes!

Spencer: Why is that?

Freddie: She's my best friend.

(Shocks)

Freddie: And Carly would be sad if something happened to her.

(Shocks)

Freddie: Okay! I LOVE HER! OKAY! I LOVE SAM PUCKETT!

Spencer: Let's answer some more questions! Here's some from nikky-luvs-music.

Seddie, Why do you guys deny each others feelings?

Freddie: What? I just said that I-

Sam: Watch your words Benson!

Freddie: (Sighs) Never mind.

Spencer: Also, Why do you guys fight alot? Is it too hide your feelings for each other?

Freddie: No! We just feel like fighting!

Sam: (Whispers) That's the best you can come up with! If I was still sitting by you, I would've slap you into next week!

Freddie: How could you? We're straps on lie detectors!

Sam: Oh right!

Spencer: Well not anymore your not! You too will have to go do your dare about slow dancing!

Seddie: WHAT?

Spencer: DANNY!

Danny: (Walks up, and un straps them)

Seddie: (Walks out)

Me: Okay then! Next time we'll see that dance, and we'll see if Carly's okay from that jump. Ms. Benson will return, from her crazy ways, and will come back. We'll also answer more of your questions, and finish more dares! And Hopefully, I can finish my sculpture If seddielovesham ever wakes up! See you next time on...

Studio Audience: 'Time To Question iCarly!'

Spencer: SEE YOU SOON!

**Peace Love Seddie **


	9. Laughing Gas and Crashing Lips!

**Hope you will like this. I do not own icarly. Seddie rocks.**

Me: Hello and welcome to 'Time To Question iCarly'. Alright so Sam and Freddie are apparently now coming back from their slow dance. Apparently someone! (Sam) destroyed the camera! Way to go for ruining the moment!

Sam: (enter) What? Your the one spying on everyone, and guess what I can't take it!

Me: Well, what do you expect? This is a TV show!

Sam: Maybe I expect a little privacy.

Me: Justin!

(Danny walks up)

Danny: (Whispers to me) He's still not here.

Me: Okay then Danny!

(Danny sighs and moves to Strap Sam and Freddie on to lie detectors)

Me: Alright! Carly is still in the hospital, and possibly dieing.

Sam: What? She's dying.

Me: (laughs) No I was just joking.

Sam: You know what...your a b-

(shocks)

Sam: What was that!

Freddie: She wasn't lying!

Me: (smirks) Oh I know. We don't have our censor anymore, so I had to shock you.

Ms. Benson: (enter)

Me: Well look who's here! Ms. Benson!

Sam: (mutters) Crazy has returned.

Ms. Benson: (sits down on chair next to Sam) Shut up! I hate you! I can't believe my Freddie loves you!

Sam: Oh can it!

Me: Why don't we move Ms. Benson next to Freddie?

Freddie: Oh no! She's not going to sit next to me after insulting my Sam?

Me: Your Sam?

Sam: I'm not yours!

Me: (mumbles) Yet.

Sam: When this show is done, you are so dead!

Me: Danny!

Danny: (Walks up and moves Ms. Benson's chair next to Freddie's) Man she's heavy!

Sam: (laughs)

Me: Okay. Let's answer some questions! Here's one from iLet it Rock. This question is for Sam and Freddie after the slow dance. Did you like the dance? Did the fire escape bring back memories?

Freddie: Ummm...

Sam: Yes, and Yes.

Freddie: (confused) What?

Sam: What?

Freddie: What?

Sam: What? I love you, and I loved that dance, and that kiss.

Freddie: (Grins)

Sam: Lose the grin Freddie!

Freddie: (Stops grinning)

Me: Alright, let's check on Spencer making his sculpture. (Turns on television)

-On screen to Spencer's apartment living room-

Spencer: Sup peeps!

Everybody: Hey!

Me: How's the sculpture going?

Spencer: Pretty good! I'm almost done!

Me: Alright. We'll get back to you soon!

Spencer: Okay! Hey! How's Carly doi-

Me: (Turns off screen) Alright then, here's two dares from Daydreamkid.

I dare Gibby to not take his shirt off for 7 chapters.

I dare Sam and Freddie to compliment each other.

Okay! Sam, Freddie compliment!

Freddie: Sam, I think you're really...hot.

Sam: I think...your really...cute.

Me: Okay, and Gibby no shirts to be taken off for seven chapters!

Gibby: Come on!

Me: (Growls) Gibby...

Gibby: (Sighs) Fine.

Me: Okay then! Let's answer more questions/do dares! Here's another from iLet it Rock.

Question: Sam and Freddie, will you guys ever date later on?

Freddie: Ummm...If Sam wants to!

Ms. Benson: (Interrupts) She doesn't!

Sam: Yeah...I can't believe I'm saying this, but I would love to.

Studio Audience: Awwww!

Freddie: Cool.

Sam: Cool.

Me: That's so sweet! Now let's get to the show! We have more ground to cover. Here's a dare from Daydreamkid. I dare Mrs. Benson to stop being over protective for 10 chapters.

Freddie: Yes! That means that I can say this. I love you Sam! And I badly want to make out with you!

Ms. Benson: No! You will not be speaking like that again-

(shocks)

Ms. Benson: But-

(shocks)

Ms. Benson: Oh Fine!

Me: If you guys wanna makeout...go for it.

Sam: We're scraped.

Me: Danny!

Danny: (Walks up, and unstraps them) You could say thank you.

Me: (mocks in strange voice) You could say thank you.

Danny: Naaaahhhhhhhhhhh!

Me: Naaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Alright, here's our last question from DaughterofAthena3. Okay, I have a question for Freddie! If Sam, Carly, and Gibby were hanging off a cliff who would you save? And don't lie, I think we all know why! (Shocky-shocky)!

Freddie: Possibly Sam.

Sam: (Crashes lips to Freddie)

Studio Audience: Ohhhhhhhh...

Me: A dare has been sent to us by SamPrincessPuckett. I dare Sam to be put on laughing gas! And we see what she says!

Sam: What?

Me: And with help from that, here's Dr. Wayne Matthews of St. Schneider's Dental!

Doctor: (Enters) Sup! (Carries out the equipment)

Me: Okay then! This is gonna be good.

Sam: (Sits down next to laughing gas tank)

Doctor: (Turns laughing gas on) This might take a long time for it to kick in.

Me: Okay then we should go, but until next time. We'll see if Spencer finishes the sculpture. And will Carly ever be okay? Will there be more Seddie? Find out, and you can decide. Also, let's see if Sam will say zany stuff on laughing gas! See you next time on...

Studio Audience: 'Time To Question iCarly!'

Me: See you later once again!

**Peace Love Seddie **


	10. Take Me Out To The Ball Game!

**Hope you will like this. I do not own iCarly. Seddie rocks.**

Me: Hello People and welcome to-

Sam: (interrupts) Hello Seattle! I have...bees in my pants!

Me: Okay...as you can see Sam is now on laughing gas.

Sam: KISS ME FREDDIE!

Studio Audience: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh!...

Freddie: How long is she gonna be like this?

Me: What? You don't like the fact that Sam wants to kiss you.

Freddie: Yes!

(shocks)

Freddie:..No...

Me: Seriously dude. You have to stop lying. We all know you want to be with Sam! We've established that a long time ago.

Ms. Benson: He shouldn't be with her in the first place!

Me: Shut it! Or you'll get shocked. You got dared not to be overprotective for nine more chapters, so you have to commit to it!

(Enters Justin)

Me: Well, look who finally showed up? You've been gone for how long now? Two chapters?

Justin: Whatever!

Me: Okay...I've just received word that Spencer is in the studio with the sculpture as we speak! Let's give it up for Spencer!

(Enters Spencer with sculpture)

Spencer: Sup people!

(Cheers heard from Audience)

Me: Alright, so you have the sculpture.

(Pulls back tarp, revealing sculpture of Gibby)

Gibby: Yeah! That's what I'm talking about!

Me: Alright then...have a seat Spencer, and Dan-Justin will strap you in!

(Justin walks out, straps Spencer)

Me: Okay, so I've also received word that Carly is okay! She will be outta the hospital in a week! She says that she is watching the show, and she might be watching this, looks like certain (points to Sam and Freddie) types of people are in trouble!

Sam: Oh can it!

Me: I also got the chance to get her to chat with us via web!

-Turns On Screen- We see Carly on a hospital bed.

Carly: Hey!

Ms. Benson: Dummy!

Freddie: Hi!

Spencer: Sup!

Gibby: I love y-cheese!

(Spencer and Freddie look over at him confused)

Me: Okay... how's it going Carly?

Carly: Oh you know...I'm in the hospital!

Me: Okay, well somebody wants you to answer some questions. DarkzerkerX asks what did you think when your room was burnt down? Did you ever want to go out with Freddie at any point in time? AND I DEMAND THE MAGIC LIE DETECTOR!

We can't really shock you with a lie detector, seeing as your already in pain, so just answer the question.

Carly: Ummm...I thought wow I can't believe it. I was so sad. And no. Freddie's like a brother to me, and will always be. Hopefully, he finds some girl out there that will actually love him.

Me: (mutters) He already found her.

Carly: What?

Me: Nothing! Bye!

-Turns off screen-

Me: Alright, how about we answer some questions!

Sam: (sings) Youuuuuuuuuuuu areeeeeeeee the only exception! Freddie is the only exception!

Me: (Confused look towards Sam) Okay, here's one from Mystapleza. Gibby, if there is one girl in your school that you are in love with, who is it?

Gibby: Ummm...no one at the moment.

(shocks)

Gibby:(whispers in a low voice) C-Carly.

Me: Sorry. What?

Gibby: Carly!

Sam: Carly rhymes with barley! And Sam rhymes with ham!

Me: (mutters) This laughing gas thing is not going as I thought it would be.

Sam: What is the capital of Der...pickles!"

Freddie: Der pickles?

Spencer: Is that a new country?

Me: (groans) This is going nowhere! Let's continue. Shall we? Here's a dare from the same person that asked the previous question. Freddie, I dare you to take Sam to a baseball game and...

Freddie: And what?

Me: And...that's it. I can't tell you anymore then that.

Freddie: Well I can't take her now she-

Sam: Take me out to the ballgame! Take me out to the crowd! Buy me some peanuts and crackerjacks! I don't care if we never get back!

Freddie: She keeps interrupting people.

Me: Okay, you two can go to the game later. Let's answer some more questions! iMaximumSeddie asks Sam and Freddie, did your feelings change for each other after you two shared your kiss? Or did you guys develop feelings before or after?

Freddie: Yeah...it kinda changed after that kiss.

Me: Sam?

Sam: Kill my mother! And let me kill yours! Fu- me Freddie!

Me: Okay...someone get her off the laughing gas.

Justin: (whispers) it will wear off soon.

Me: Okay then... Also two dares! To make Freddie happy, I dare Ms. Benson to stop being overprotective for an extra five chapters.

Freddie: Yes!

Me: Also...I dare Sam and Freddie to make out passionately right in front of Ms. Benson to annoy and piss her off!

Freddie: After she's not loopy?

Me: Yeah. There's also some other things Sam has to do after she's not loopy.

Freddie: What?

Me: Two dares were sent by seddierox13.

I dare Sam to make out with Reuben and Griffin for 5 minutes in front of Freddie.

Freddie and Spencer: What?

Ms. Benson: Yes!

Me: Also, I dare Gibby to fight Freddie.

Freddie: What? Why?

Me: Because people want to see Gibby kick your ass!

Sam: Jackass! That's a great movie! Speaking of movies, there's this one movie where this guy-

Me: Okay! Next time we will see the dares, and...Carly might...possibly be back! If she makes it that is!

Spencer: Makes it? What are you talking ab-

Me: Anyway, we'll see if we can do some deadly Spencer dares! That is if someone sends me some!

Spencer: What?

Me: See you next time!

**Peace Love Seddie **


	11. Shudders!

**Hope you will like this. I do not own iCarly. Seddie rocks.**

Carly: Hello People! And welcome to 'Time To Question iCarly'.

Me: (Angry) Hey! That's my line.

Carly: (Frowns) Sorry. (Sits down on assigned seat)

Justin: (Walks up to strap in Carly to a lie detector)

Me: As you can see, Carly has returned. Let's give her a round of applause.

Half of Studio Audience: Boo!

Carly: Why are they booing me?

Me: Oh! That's just the Seddie side of the audience. Ignore them. They only hate you because you might end up taking Freddie away from Sam. (Shouts to Audience) You don't have to worry about that! Because Sam and Freddie are together, and Carly already said that Freddie was just like a brother to her!

Half of Seddie side: (Cheers and Whistles)

Half of Creddie side: Creddie! CREDDIE! C-R-E-D-D-I-E!

Random Creddie fan #1: Carly's lying! She is clearly in a secret relationship with Freddie!

Random Seddie fan #1: Are you blind? Sam and Freddie belong together! Plus, Carly is clearly secretly dating Gibby! Can't you see the way she looks at him? She blushes whenever she's near him.

Carly: Woah! I'm not dating Gibby!

(All fans get up. Shouting loudly)

Random Seddie fan #2: She's lying!

Me: No she's not! The lie detector is scrapped onto to her, and she hasn't been shocked yet. So...SHUT UP! I HAVE A SHOW TO RUN!

(Everybody sits down. Silence fills the air.)

Me: Okay then...speaking of Sam and Freddie, they're not here! They have gone to the baseball game where a surprise awaits them.(Smirks)

Seddie side: Ooh!

Me: Now you guys (Indicating to the people watching the show) Might not know what that surprise is, but I have a feeling the audience might have an idea on what it is. The main reason being I told them ahead of time.

(Takes remote in hand)

Let's check up on them!

(Turns on screen)

-The Ballgame-

"I can't believe I have to go on another stupid date with you Fredloser." Sam complains as she takes her seat."I hate this show."

"It's not my fault. We were dared to." Freddie stated."And how do you know it's a date? It could be something else."

She snapped."Get with the program Benson! Almost every dare involved us doing something romantic or passionate. You know? Stuff that a girlfriend and a boyfriend do?"

"You may have a point. It could just be a date."

Sam grumbled at the use of the word 'date'."Do. Not. Call. It. That." She growled at the brunette boy.

"Why not?"

"Just don't okay?" She gave him a rage filled look. Freddie knew not to push the limit with Sam. It ends up with him not being able to eat solid food for a week.

Freddie sighed, sinking into his seat."Whatever."

-20 Minutes Later-

"I'm starving." Sam complained, while rubbing her stomach. She groaned, looking over at Freddie's direction."Get me something to eat."

"You have legs. Go get it yourself."

"Noooo!" She holds up her left fist. Threatening him."You get it."

He gets up without hesitation. Before he could leave the scene to the concession stand, he sees the jumbo-tron light up with letters. 'Sam, will you marry me?'. He gawks at the screen as it searches for the 'couple'.

Sam gets up from her seat."What is this?" She hissed. She grabbed Freddie by the collar of his blue striped polo."What is this?"

"I-I don't know. Okay? I think this was part of the dare, or something." He grabs her by her red plaid shirt.

"Hey!" She yelps, struggling to get outta his gasp._ When did the nub get so strong?_ She questioned. "What's the deal? Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"Sorry. I was trying to get your attention." He releases her. Sam releases him as well."Look." Freddie points over to the screen to see him and Sam staring up at the screen.

People started chanting. But not for Sam to say yes to Freddie's fake proposal."KISS! KISS! KISS!"

Freddie puts a hand through his chestnut hair nervously."Looks like we have to kiss."

"What makes you think I would kiss you?"

"You kinda have to. We're on the jumbo-tron. And you don't want us to get booed off the stadium. Right?"

Sam sighed. She couldn't believe that she was about to do this. She leaned in closer to him, crashing her lips to his. The crowd applauded loudly.

Me: (Turns on screen)

Well, that was...nice.

Okay, how about I ask you some questions, or do some dares until Sam and Freddie return?

Gibby: Cool.

Carly: I'm fine with it.

Ms. Benson: Whatever.

Spencer: (To me) Do you have any milk?

Me: (Shakes head)

Spencer: (Frowns)

Studio Audience: (Cheers)

Me: ...xshewantsariotxx wants to know. Gibby, are you really a mermaid?

Gibby: No! That's silly! I just like to take off my shirt because I love the feel of it! Of course I can't do that because I was dared not to take my shirt off.

Me: (Reads card with dare on it, laughs) Okay, there is also a dare for Spencer and Ms. Benson. It says, I dare Spencer and Ms. Benson to go out on a date.

Spencer and Mrs. Benson: What?

Me: Now, Now. Calm down. It's just one date.

There are also two more dares involving you two...not dating. But they are hilarious! And they are from seddierox13.

Spencer, wear a pineapple suit and dance the macarena on the street while eating fat cakes and offer random people to wash their cars for a hundred dollars.

Mrs. Benson, eat raw meat.

You will be doing these dares next week, so consider yourself lucky.

Oh! And one more dare for you two. Thanks to all the people who submitted the dares for Spencer like I told you to do.

Spencer: What? It's your fault I have to go on a date with her.

Me: Oh it's worse. The person who submitted this dare told me to do it for the entire show, but it's ending soon, so... you'll have to do it next time. Thanks to MyNameIsNoneOfYourBusiness for this one.

Spencer: What is it?

Me: (Clears throat) Spencer and Ms. Benson must hold hands.

Spencer: (faints)

Me: Okay, so that's the end of our show. Tune in next time to see lots of dares. We'll see Spencer and Ms. Benson go on a date! (Shudders). Sam and Freddie will return! Sam will kiss **_two_** guys in front of Freddie! And we'll also see a brawl between Gibby and Freddie! We guarantee that we will be answering all those questions we couldn't answer because most people were busy doing dares to answer them!

Only one more episode, and then you get to give me dares and ask me questions! Pay back time!

If you have any now, please submit them. The earliest submitters get into the show.

Until next time on...'Tiempo a pregunta iCarly!'

See mom! I told you I knew Spanish! (Waves to camera)

**Peace Love Seddie **


	12. Jealousy

**Hope you will like this. I do not own iCarly. **

Freddie: (Hisses to Sam) Come on! Give me some!

Sam: (Mumbles) No! Get your own turkey leg.

Carly: (Sighs) Can you guys stop it? The show is about to start...

Me: (Clears Throat) Actually it started about twenty seconds ago.

Carly: Oh...(Waves To Camera) Hey everyone who's watching us right now!

Me: (Looks At Camera) Anyway, Hello People! And welcome to 'Time To Question iCarly'.

Studio Audience: (Applauds)

Me: So, we got a big show ahead of us before the next episode. Spencer is going to answer questions that that people sent in about me. So, send in those questions that you have for me! Please? Pretty please? Okay, onto the show. Now, if you looked closely you can see that Spencer and Ms. Benson are holding hands, and will soon be leaving for their date. But for now, Spencer must go down the street wearing a pineapple suit that Justin should give him once he leaves the studio, and do the mascara, while eating Fatcakes and offering to wash people's cars for a hundred bucks. And Ms. Benson must stay here and eat raw meat. Where do you guys come up with these ideas? They're great!

Spencer: (Gets up) They must not be great for Sam and Freddie. They have to go on dates, and make-out with each other. (Exits Studio)

Me: Anyway, a few weeks back, a girl named Alex took the time to message me a question. She really wanted to be on this show, so I decided to mention her and have Freddie answer her question for him.

Sam: Let me guess...Freddie, why are you such a nub?

Freddie: (Glares at Sam)

Me: No...

Freddie, have you ever liked any other girl besides Sam?

Freddie: Hmmm...yeah...Carly, and...there were a few other girls...

(Shocks)

Me: Yes! Finally! We haven't gotten anyone shocked in a while!

Freddie: I was telling the truth! Why did we ever sign up for this show?

Carly: I thought it would be great publicity for our web-show. iCarly.

Me: Plus, you all signed a wavier. So, I'm not accountable for an injuries you get during these episodes. But, we must move on. Would somebody please unstrap Ms. Benson and take her to the center of the stage.

(Some random guy unstraps Ms. Benson. Ms. Benson rushes to the center. Someone else hands her the raw meat. She begins chewing)

Me: Now, Ms. Benson. You don't have to eat the whole thing! You just have to eat it for about three minutes!

(Eats for about three minutes, and then drops it. And sits back down.)

Ms. Benson: That was disgusting! And not gluten free! Do you have an disinfectant for my mouth?

Me: No, now shut up!

(Ms. Benson is now silent)

Me: So, I promised you guys other things, and we'll get it. Bring out Reuben and Griffin!

(Reuben and Griffin come out, standing next to Sam. Justin finally shows up to unstrap Sam.)

Me: Okay, so each boy has about a minute to kiss Sam. You can go full out for that whole minute, or not risk being punched and kiss her for only three seconds.

Reuben! You're up!

(Reuben leans up to kiss Sam for about five seconds, and then backs away from Sam. Standing next to me)

Me: (To Reuben) How was it?

Reuben: It was like a cloud of pork sat down onto a bucket filled with cheese.

Me: Okay, then...I guess it was good. I think.

Griffin! Make all the girls of the world jealous of Sam!

(Griffin grins and leans forward for about a minute! Sam and Griffin are now in full make-out session)

Freddie: (Annoyed) Okay, it's been a minute now. They should stop...

Me: What are you, jealous? (Smiles)

Freddie: (Pouts) No...

Me: Okay...stop!

(Griffin and Sam pull away. Sam smiling widely)

Me: Oh! Griffin and Reuben can leave. GET OUT OF HERE! And now Sam must be strapped back, and we must unstrap Freddie and Gibby for their fight.

(Griffin and Reuben leave. Justin unstraps the boys, and are placed into the center of the stage. Freddie lightly taps Gibby on the shoulder, and Gibby taps Freddie's elbow)

Me: (Close up to camera) This isn't a very entertaining fight...

(Turns to Gibby) Gibby...if you actually fight Freddie, I'll let you take off your shirt.

(Gibby admittedly punches Freddie to his face. Causing Freddie to fall back in pain)

Gibby: (Takes off his shirt) YEAH! GIBBY!

Sam: I CAN'T GET OUT OF THESE STRAPS! (Turns to me) Help, please?

Me: (Shrugs) Why not? Justin!

(Justin unstraps Sam. Sam runs up to Gibby and jumps on him, beginning to attack)

Me: Okay, this seems like a good time to end the show. Next week, we'll get to see Spencer do his dare, and then he'll come back to ask whatever questions you sent me! So, please submit! Earliest submitters get into the show.

Until next time on...'Tempo de questionar iCarly!'

See mom! I told you I knew Portuguese! (Waves To Camera)

**Since iOMG is coming out, I might as well update. So, I hope you've enjoyed this random chapter. **

**Peace Love Seddie **


	13. Not Much

**Hope you will like this. I do not own iCarly. Sorry for the delay. The reason why is because this chapter was suppose to be a chapter where you ask me questions, but nobody submitted any, so I'm just going to forget about it, and do just a regular chapter.**

**I hope you enjoy :)  
**

Spencer: (Turns To Camera. Speaks In Ridiculous Accent) There once was a man named Spencer Shay who was one day reading a book. He sighed in anger, slammed the book onto the ground. He turned to his little sister and her friends that never seem to go to their own houses and said "I shall make a new form of entertainment. A magical box where you can see other people in it, and watch them do funny stuff. I shall call it magical box, no, television." And that is how, I, Spencer Shay created the television.

(Studio Audience Loudly Applauds In Amusement)

Spencer: (Widely Grins) Why thank you!

Me: (Sighs) Spencer, you didn't create the television.

Spencer: (Laughs Loudly) What? Of course I did. I created it in 2007, I think.

Freddie: No. You didn't. The television that we use today was created in the twenties by Philo T. Farnsworth.

Spencer: Please. I created the television.

Me: (Turns To The Camera) Let's ignore the fact that Spencer is going delusional right now, and show you guys a clip of himself earlier. As you know, Spencer was set out to go down the street wearing a pineapple suit that Justin gave him once he left the studio, and do the macarena, while eating Fatcakes and offering to wash people's cars for a hundred bucks. After many hours of useless footage, we managed to edit in the good parts.

Justin: (Tosses Remote To Me)

Me: (I Catch The Remote. Turning On The Screen)

-On Screen-

Spencer is in his suit. His mouth stuffed with Fatcakes, as he dances the macarena. Some people turn to laugh at him. There is a sign next to him that offers to wash people cars for only a hundred bucks. Music starts to play over the clip quietly. It's the macarena song.

The beginning clip fades to another. There is an elegant dressed lady inside a sports car. Spencer jumps in front of the car.

"Hellow, ladie."He said, Fatcake in mouth."Can I offers youp a mar wah."

The lady screamed, taking off. Away from Spencer. All Spencer can do is groan loudly.

The rest of the video lasted for about three minutes. All of them ending the same way. Either someone is taking pictures and laughing, or they're running away screaming. There was one guy that actually allowed Spencer to wash his car, but when he got out of the car, he beat Spencer down. Saying that's what he deserves for breaking his sister's heart.

I shut the video off. Everybody in the studio begins to laugh uncontrollably. As well as me.

Sam: Man, that's hilarious!

Freddie: Wow, Sam. You know a big word!

(Sam Punches The Boy On The Shoulder. Freddie Winces)

Ms. Benson: You don't have to be so rude to my son!

Sam: (Mocks) You don't have to be so rude to my son!

Carly: (Annoyed At The Duo) Guys, stop. Please? (Sighs) I thought by now you two would stop your bickering after your guys' kiss last month at the Lock-In.

Me: Okay then...so...wait! (Faces Carly) Did you just say, what I think you just said?

Sam and Freddie: (Groan At The Fact That Carly Spoke Of That On Live Television)

Carly: (Looks Away From Camera, Speaks Softly) I have no idea what you're referring to.

Me: (Smirks At Sam and Freddie) Well, I do. (Turns To Main Camera, Excited) Let it be known that Sam and Freddie actually kissed last month, and it was a kiss that they started. I had nothing to do with it!

Seddie Side Of The Audience: Seddie! Seddie! Seddie! S-E-D-D-I-E!

Sam and Freddie: (Look Angrily At Carly)

Sam: Thanks a lot! Now everybody knows that I kissed the nub on purpose! AGAIN!

Carly: (Looks Disappointed) I'm sorry.

Freddie: Sorry is not going to fix this! You told them something that can ruin our lives. Now they expect us to be an actual couple.

Sam: Pssh, please. They expected us to be an actual couple the minute we started doing iCarly.

Freddie: (Turns To Sam, Hisses) What are you talking about?

Spencer: (Motions Carly To The Audience Of Mighty Seddie Warriors)

Carly: (Ignores The Argument That Is About To Start Between Sam And Freddie. Finally Disrupts Loudly) ALRIGHT! COMMERCIAL BREAK!

Producer: (Yells Back) Commercial break! Everyone! The petite girl asked for it!

(A Buzzer Sounds. Indicating That They Are In A Commercial Break)

Gibby: (To Carly) Why did you call for a commercial break?

Carly: Because I thought that we needed time to discuss this.

Ms. Benson: Dummy!

(Everybody Ignores Ms. Benson)

Sam: Time? We need much more than time. We need something that can erase people memories!

Spencer: We can get Socko's rich uncle to...no.

Carly: Well, we need to think of something. The last commercial break, and first, for this show didn't last long.

Producer: You guys have a minute!

Gibby: (Sighs Heavily) How about we just go back to doing what we were going to do previously? Answering questions? Doing dares?

Carly: That might not be a bad idea. (Turns To Me) Can we do that?

Me: (Shrugs) I guess.

Producer: Twenty seconds, people! Where is that Cranberry Juice that I wanted?

Me: (To iCarly Cast) Remind me to get a new producer. One without bladder problems...

Producer: Ten seconds! Seddielovesham! Turn around! People, get into position. Commercial ending in 5...4...3...2...

Me: (Close Up On Main Camera) Well, hello there. We are here to answer some questions and do some dares. Whatever it is that you sent me. I didn't really get much, but I guess it can work!

Justin: (Walks Up. Hands Me Some _Purple_ Cards)

Me: (Clears Throat) These questions were submitted by seddiefan42.

Sam, did you know Freddie gave up the school at sea prize so Missy would leave?

Sam?

Sam: Yeah...I did. Wendy came up to me, squealing about it. I had to punch that girl right in the face just so she could stop.

Freddie: (Sarcastic) Man, what a great friend you are.

Me: Also, to Ms. Benson. What's up with the weird poems? Yeah, I agree. What is up with those weird poems?

Ms. Benson: I think they are really educational...

Me: (Looks Strangely At Ms. Benson) Okay, we shall continue. Jeni56790 has a dare.

Sam, I dare you to kiss Spencer. Ooh, something interesting!

Freddie: Isn't that illegal, though?

Me: Jealous Freddie is back!

Freddie: I am not jealous!

Me: Nevertheless, Freddie's right. It is pretty illegal, and I don't want to be sued by concerned parents just yet. Maybe once we hit the fifteenth episode, but for now...no. Sorry.

But Carly will answer your question. Carly, would you ever date Griffin again?

Carly: (Blushes) Uh...well you see...

Me: Answer the question.

Carly: (Whispers) ...yes...

Me: What was that?

Carly: YES!

Spencer: (Gasps) Carlotta Taylor Shay!

Carly: (Sinks Into Chair) He's so hot! And once he showed me his-

Me: Shall we continue? Thank you. We have one more thing to do before we wrap up this show. Alex, I mentioned her in the previous chapter, has a dare for Spencer.

I dare Spencer to go car surfing. That means he must stand on top of a car and pretend to surf while the car is moving.

Spencer: YES!

Me: That is all the time that we have for this episode! I hope that you have enjoyed it! Ask many questions, please? Mainly to Gibby. He feels lonely.

Gibby: Hey!

Me: (Whispers Softly) And send in questions that make Sam and Freddie blush and stutter. See you next time on...

Studio Audience: 'Time To Question iCarly'!

Me: Most scientists agree that watching this show is the only way to stay healthy! Bye!

**Peace Love Seddie **


	14. Compliments

**Hope you will like this. I do not own iCarly.  
**

**I hope you enjoy :)  
**

Me: (Turns To Camera) If you were looking for a shirtless guy to change into a werewolf, well you're watching the wrong show. This is 'Time To Question iCarly'.

Studio Audience: (Cheers)

Me: Now...where were we? This is the thirteenth episode of 'Time To Question iCarly'. Yippee! I wanna thank all you people for submitting questions and dares. We will try to get to most of them today, but we might not. There was a lot, and there are still somethings that people have to do. Well, Spencer had to do. I sent him earlier to go car surfing, and he apparently failed. He fell down and then was crushed by a semi truck.

Carly: (Angry) What? You didn't tell me that!

Me: I didn't think you wanted to know.

Carly: Why would you think that?

Me: (Shrugs) You never asked.

Carly: (Shouts) GET ME OUT OF HERE! NOW!

Me: (Looks Down Onto Invisible Watch) Look at the time! We have to get going! Here is the first batch of questions and dares from ImCrazyCat.

This dare is for Sam, Freddie, Carly, and Spencer. I dare them to wears shirts that says what is next to their names below.

Freddie: "I love Sam Puckett."

Sam: "I love Freddie Benson."

Carly and Spencer: "Seddie Forever" while wearing pig noses. AT THE MALL, FULL OF PEOPLE...Have fun! Bye-Bye. GO SEDDIE!

Go Seddie! Unfortunately, Spencer can't do the dare, but everybody else can. I think Gibby would look good in a t-shirt. JUSTIN! Make t-shirts! While he does that, we can do some more dares and answer questions.

Carly: THIS IS STUPID! LET ME GO! (Tries To Get Unstrapped)

Me: (Shouts) Can someone get me a tranquilizing gun? Please? (Looks Down At Cards) Anyway, here is a question by Neselila.

Sam, who is better kisser? Griffin or Freddie?

Like we don't already know.

Freddie: (Looks Over At Sam, Anxious)

Sam: Ah...Griffin?

(Shocks)

Me: Yes! We haven't had anyone shocked in a long time!

Sam: Man, what is wrong with you?

Me: Tsk, tsk. Don't avoid the question. Of course, we already know what the answer is, but say it anyway.

Sam: (Sighs)...Freddie...

Me: What?

Sam: FREDDIE! Man, I hate you Carly!

Carly: (Looks Over At Sam, Angry) What did I do?

Sam: You're the one who made us sign up for this show. Weren't you the one that said, "Oh this will be a great experience for us. A great opportunity for people to get to know the iCarly gang. And besides Sam, they might have ribs backstage." THERE WEREN'T ANY RIBS!

Me: Okay? Shall we continue? Yes. Here's a question from Boris Yeltsin. Are any of you Monty Python fans? If so, I dare them to watch the Mr. Creosote scene.

Sam: What the fudge?

Freddie: Que?

Carly: What is that?

Gibby: GIBBY!

Me: Here's a dare from js124418, I dare Gibby to give Sam a love potion from a witch! To make her fall in love with him (Gibby) for at least one episode! Let's see how Freddie reacts to that!

Okay, we'll do that later. (To Crew) Can someone contact a witch? I think my Aunt Mable isn't busy!

Justin: On it!

Me: Okay, let's move on. PrincessParker asks Gibby, Do penguins like meatballs?

Gibby: Well, yeah! They are going to get sick of eating fish all the time! So, sometimes they go to their mother's house, and their mommies make them some nice meatballs. So, then they don't have to eat yucky fish all the time.

Freddie: (Confused) Gibby, there are no meatballs in-

Sam: Let him think what he wants.

Me: I hope that answers your question, PrincessParker. Here's a dare from iHaveTheBestPenameEver.

I dare Gibby to dress up as a huge Fatcake and go ice skating, then make him ask random people for directions to Hogwarts.

Please don't ask how I thought of this.

Me: I won't ask you. Gibby! It's says that there's nothing else you have to do, so go! Wait, Justin unstrap him, and take him to the ice rink down the block.

Justin: (Unstraps Gibby And Leads Him Out Of The Studio)

Me: Now we got some dares and a question from cynthiarox99.

Spencer, sing Kayne Wests' parts in E.T while eating cranberries! Sorry, he can't. Not until he's fully recovered. (Laughs) If he ever recovers.

Carly: SHUT UP! YOU MOTHERF***ER!

Me: Whoa. Watch your language. What would Spencer say?

Carly: (Mad) YOU B**CH. I HOPE YOU GO S*** A D***!

Me: Okay, here's another dare.

Sam and Freddie, you have to give each other ten compliments, no repeating or beating.

Sam, Freddie?

Both: What?

Me: (Grins) Go! Compliment!

Freddie: (Turns To Sam) Uh...you're...nice. I guess.

Sam: You have...cool...hair.

Freddie: You...don't...care what anybody has to say. (Gulps) And...I find that...hot...

Sam: (Holds Up Left Fist)

Me: No. You can not hit him. I will shock you.

Sam: I wasn't going to hit him. I was just going to threaten him.

Me: Continue. Freddie, two. Sam, one.

Sam: You are...sexy.

Freddie: You are...beautiful.

Sam: I find your dorky ways...adorable.

Freddie: I like the way you beat the living crap out of me everyday when I don't say anything right.

Me: Freddie and Sam, three.

Freddie: I love your fists. I find you smoking hot. I think the way you can eat a ham in less than half a minute is awesome!

Sam: I like your...hands. I wish I...can rip your polo shirt off so I can see your...lovely...chest? I love your eyes. So...brown and stuff.

Me: Four more. Six, six.

Freddie: I...I...what? I like the fact that you never give up. You're a great dancer. I love your pranking ways. I love how...you sleep on my lap whenever you take a nap and I'm near you.

Sam: Uh...I like your lap. It's comfy. You have great...lips. You're a great kisser. And...a great punching bag when I need it.

Me: Done.

Freddie and Sam: (Sigh In Relief)

Me: Okay, one more question for Carly.

Would you ever date Gibby?

Carly: Uh...maybe. He's really...nice and stuff. I guess.

Me: Okay, well I could give you a whole detail description about what will happen next episode, but you already know. Gibby...dare. Other...dares and stuff. You submit more things. So...bye. I'm tired.

**Peace Love Seddie **


	15. Thick Accents and Pig Noses

**Hope you will like this. I do not own iCarly.  
**

**I hope you enjoy :)  
**

Me: Hello people. As you can see, no one is here. Except for Misses Benson. So...how about a round of applause for Misses Benson!

Studio Audience: (Crickets Chirping)

Ms. Benson: (Pouts)

Me: Before we see what the gang is up to. Here is footage of Gibby earlier going to an ice rink and asking for directions to Hogwarts. All while dressed up as a Fatcake. And just for the fun of it, I asked him to do it in a terrible British accent.

Justin: (Hands Remote)

-Turns On Monitor-

Gibby skates around, falling many times onto the ice. He goes up to his first pair of victims, a group of school girls from 'We Are Better Than You' preparatory school.

"Hello ladies."He said in a thick accent."Can you snogs direct me to where Hogwarts is?"

The girl to Gibby's right, a short blonde with wavy hair replied with an accent mocking Gibby's."No we can not. Leave to the Tea and Crumpet house you came from, you twit."

"In my town, that is an offense!"Gibby proclaimed."And I shall have you know that women in my town get hurt for saying things like that!"

"Whatever, fatty."A girl to his left said. A red head with long. straight hair. Speaking in a valley girl accent."Just leave."

Gibby skated to a couple, falling down in the process. The Fatcake suit was making him unbalanced. He asked the odd couple where might Hogwarts be.

"I believe it's in Scotland."

The women looked lovingly at her boyfriend."Harald is such a Harry Potter fan."

"Why thank you, flabbers. I am happy to hear about this. I have an important dinner with the queen. Toodaloo!"

Then, he did a third and last attempt at a group of children. Who were more interested in where he was from.

Gibby replied,"I am from..."He tried to think of all the places in England that he has learned about in school. Suddenly he says,"Pizzapool!"

A little girl replies."You mean Liverpool?"

Gibby smiled."Yeah...that."

"Well, I guess I should go. Got some fuddles to attend to. Plus, let's not forget the knocking on the wood-chipper!"

The kids gave the boy a confused look as he fled the scene, falling down once again.

-Pauses Scene-

Me: When Gibby was done with that, the iCarly gang went to the mall, to put the shirt and pig nose thing to the test. And, of course, I had someone there to film them wherever they went. Let's see what we can find, shall we?

-Changes To Different Scene. Mall-

"This is ridiculous."Freddie hissed, as a crowd beside him was roaring in laughter."Why are we dressed like this?"

"Because some nub thought it would be funny if we did this chiz."Sam answered.

Gibby sighed in happiness,"I like this shirt. It brings out my natural colors."

"Gibby!"The trio shouted at the strange boy.

"This pig nose is making it hard to breathe through my nose."Carly said randomly.

"Same here."The others say.

They walked around the mall for about an hour. Everyone either laughing or cheering at the four teens. Some even went up to Sam and Freddie, and congratulated them for finally realizing that they belonged together. Freddie, Gibby, and Carly had to hold Sam down so she doesn't beat the people in a pummel for stating that.

They went back around to the food court for the second time, seeing as Sam was hungry. They went to the Inside-Out Burger station, when a few people began chanting.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

Sam and Freddie ignored the people and ordered what they wanted. Then, it began to get louder with every waking second.

"Kiss! Kiss! KISS! SEDDIE! KISS!"

It was louder than an Elvis Presley, The Beatles, and even a Justin Bieber concert combined all together. Soon, Sam couldn't take it.

"IF YOU DON'T SHUT YOUR F****** MOUTHS, I WILL HURT EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU!"She shouted at the crowd. Causing Freddie to tense up.

It didn't work. They were still persistent."Kiss! KISS! KISS! SEDDIE, KISS!"

Freddie took off his pig nose, and breathed to Sam."It's not going to work. Let's just eat our food and go."

Sam still couldn't take the crowds chants getting louder. She gritted through her teeth,"I can't eat with them yelling at us."

"Well, we could make the food to go, and we can eat on our way to the stu-"

He couldn't speak anymore, since Sam's lips were now on his own. He stared, wide eyed at the crowd in awe. Gibby and Carly were trying to figure out what was going on.

-Turns Off Monitor-

Me: Well, what does Misses Benson have to say about this? (Turns To Ms. Benson)

Ms. Benson: Nothing...

Me: Nothing? (Shocked)

Ms. Benson: (Sighs) Nothing...

Me: Okay, then. I was going to go and get footage of Spencer at the hospital, but the doctor refused to do that. Seeing as I am apparently trouble.

Ms. Benson: (Silence)

Me: Normally, I would like people not shouting at my face that I am a disappointment and a troublemaker, but now, I hate it. Misses Benson, say something!

Ms. Benson: Like what?

Me: (Heavily Sighs) Nevermind. I hear that the guys are on there way back to the studio, so until then...uh...

Ms. Benson: Uh...wow this show is going downhill.

Me: And she speaks! Just when I don't want her to speak.

(I Motion For The Cameras To Be Shut Off)

Camera Men: (Shut Cameras Off)

Producer: Hey! You can't just shut off the-

Me: Yeah, yeah. Don't get your pink boxers in a bunch!

Producer: (Shuts Up)

Justin: (Walks Up To Me, Whispering) We just got a package from your Aunt Mable.

Me: (Grins) Are the potions inside?

Justin: No chiz! Of course they are inside, but not in potion form. She baked them into cookies.

Me: (Smirks) Even better. Sam won't know what hit her when she is flaunting all over Gibby. The potion isn't going to be drank by Sam, so Gibby won't see anything. Freddie will become quite upset.

(Suddenly The Gang Walks In)

Me: (Motions The Cameras To Be Back On)

Producer: (Gets Frustrated) HEY-

Me: Pink underpants?

Producer: (Huffs)

Me: (Turns To Camera) Well, it looks like we are out of time.

Studio Audience: AWE!

Me: Sorry that I wasn't able to ask any questions or fulfill that many dares as I could have. Next time will be better. I promise! Scout's Honor. For now, we must get everyone strapped in. And why is Misses Benson not speaking? We must find out on the next edition of...

Studio Audience: TIME TO QUESTION BOB SAGET!

Me: Uh...close enough?

(Camera Shuts Off)

**Peace Love Seddie **


	16. Strange Endings

**Hope you will like this. I do not own iCarly.  
**

Me: Hello people. Now, I have some bad news for all of you. This is a serious matter. So, the show is being cancelled. Due to a certain Shay, whose name rhymes with Lencer. He called his father, who is in the military. He threatened me to take the show down, or else I can quote,"Kiss my life goodbye."

Sam: HALLELUJAH! THANK YOU SPENCER!

Spencer: (Grins Widely)

Me: So, I promised Colonel Shay that I would cancel the show, once I do an episode. So, here we are! I know that this must be a big blow for you all, but I can't mess with the military. Been there, done that. Justin was there with me. It was not pretty.

Justin: (Nods His Head)

Me: So, Sam? You think this show is terrible, huh?

Sam: Well, duh! This show is insane! We were humiliated to the world!

Me: Hmm, (Rubs Chin) would you agree this was a good show if we got you a batch of cookies? The best tasting cookies in the world?

Sam: Please. I've tried almost every cookie on this planet. Yours won't be as good as the ones I've tried.

Me: We'll see about that. JUSTIN!

_Justin Comes Over To Sam With A Platter Of Cookies (With Love Potion Baked Inside Them)._

Justin: Uh, should I feed these to her? Since she doesn't have any use of her hands?

Me: Sure!

Justin: (Takes A Cookie And Puts It In Sam's Mouth).

Me: (Winks At The Camera).

Sam: Mm, naff bawd...

Me: It's a secret family recipe. Made by my insane, witchy aunt.

Sam: You don't have to tell me about witchy family members!

(Potion Kicks In).

Sam: OH. What just happened? Why do I suddenly have a urge to kiss a chubby teen boy, who is named Gibby?

Freddie: WHAT?

Gibby: (Smirks) About time Sam had the hots for me.

Sam: KISS ME GIBBY? MAKE OUT WITH ME. FU-

Me: NO. I DON'T WANT MY VIEWERS THROWING UP.

Sam: (Pouts) Please?

Me: No...

Sam: Why?

Me: Just no. I'd rather see Freddie make out with Carly. It is less gross than the idea of you and Gibby kissing.

Sam: BUT I LOVE HIM. OH, GIBBY. LET'S GET MARRIED.

Me: How much love potion did my aunt use? Did she use the whole bottle?

Justin: I told her to use as much as she'd liked.

Me: That answers my questions.

Sam: GIBBY, YOU ARE SO HOT! I WANNA SEE YOUR BODY, AND I WANT TO TOUCH YOUR-

Me: HEY! WATCH IT!

I have some questions to ask. This one is from Purple-Tube-Flowers to Gibby:

Have you ever tried male makeup?

Gibby: Well, it does help to clear up your zits...

Sam: YOU LOOK SO SEXY! LOVE ME! HOLD ME! LOVE ME!

Me: Here's one from rachelwashere1 to Gibby:

Who is prettier...Sam or Carly?

Gibby: DUH! CARLY!

Carly: (Blushes)

Sam: WHAT? GIBBY? YOU ARE SUPPOSE TO LOVE ME! ME! I AM SO HOT! SO HOT!

Freddie: (Looks Strangely At Sam).

Me: Look, I am so sorry for the rest of you fans. You have sent so many dares. Since this is the last episode, we can't really do any of them. We have three minutes left! Of this show! Before they shut us down! So...I am making my own dares!

Carly To Freddie: Can she do that?

Freddie: (Shrugs)

Me: Freddie, kiss Sam!

Freddie: What? Why?

Me: Because a kiss can break the love potion, and...

Who doesn't want to see a Seddie kiss before this show is done for good?

Justin: (Unstraps Freddie, Drags Him To Sam By Force).

Freddie: Come on...don't...uh...come on!

(Freddie Is Grabbed By The Head. Pushed To Sam's Face).

Sam: Geez, he makes it sound bad.

(Freddie's Lips Press To Sam's).

Studio Audience: Ooo!

Producer: WE HAVE ONE MINUTE! ONE!

Me: (Pouts) Well, it looks like the show is going to end. I am so sorry that it had to be this way, but things happen. And things are what makes us move on to other things. Just don't go watching anything that rots your brains, children. And, Sam and Freddie are still kissing...

Producer: FORTY SECONDS!

Me: Oh! And always eat your food, because people are starving in the world, so yeah. And love your mother, unless she is a monster who is planning to eat you for dinner. LA, LA, LA.

Producer: TWENTY FIVE!

Me: Gibby say something!

Gibby: (Smiles) Life is good. If you have a foreign girlfriend and another girlfriend who is on a popular webshow.

Carly: WAIT, WHAT?

(Camera Shuts Off)

**Peace Love Seddie **


End file.
